narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sword
Tenten When she used a sword?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I believe it was that time she was fighting her doppelganger--Cerez365 (talk) 20:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::In anime?--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I think one can be seen in the background in chapter 265 page 3 and chapter 277 page 12. Jacce | Talk | 12:53, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::OK, thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 16:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Chiyo Should she be listed as a user? Her "Mother" puppet carried a sword.--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:34, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :The puppet and Chiyo aren't the same person--Cerez365 (talk) 20:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Mū So the weapons he carried in the past was swords or not?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I think they're swords. I think it's less speculative to think that they're swords to think that they're not swords. Omnibender - Talk - 21:00, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::So he still should be as a user?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::In my opinion, yes. Omnibender - Talk - 21:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Debut The first sword we saw (at least in manga) was Kubikiribōchō. Should its debut be also sword's debut in tjis article?--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:31, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't the demon brothers use a sword or blade attached to chains when they attacked Team 7? Omnibender - Talk - 02:02, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Which game he use it in?--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) it was a game called naruto and the dragon blade chronicles or something like that it was for wii :So he did he use only Dragon Blade?--LeafShinobi (talk) 19:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Image The image should be changed IMO, B uses the same swords in the current image but he won't be listed as a user. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 01:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Find a decent one to replace it then. Though, he's only not listed because his swords have a name, doesn't not make them swords though.--Cerez365™ 01:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll actually be going on the computer less and less because I'm actually moving this month overseas, so I don't have much time on the computer anymore. I'll try to find one in my free time or if some one else wants to put one up that's also fine. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 02:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Ossu~. Safe travels meng.--Cerez365™ 02:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hashirama His statue in Valley of the End has a sword but is it enough for listing him as a user??--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure, it could just be decorative. I thought he used them from this image that he did use swords but that can go either way.--Cerez365™ 21:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oro? I'm assuming that it has been simply overlooked that Oro and Sasuke use swords. Or is it because they use a particular sword? Skitts (talk) 17:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :People that use swords with names aren't listed here.--Cerez365™ 17:04, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Wielders The list of wielders here is ridiculous. Dontcha think swords should be treated like kunai and shuriken by not bothering to list "users"? ''~SnapperT '' 06:32, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :I do think the list is getting a bit long but I disagree with treating it like a generic tool because it isn't. People generally opt to learn to use kenjutsu, so I think their use of a sword should be mentioned. Maybe if there was a way to make the list shorter and possibly only show the "canon" users of the weapon, sort of like how video game and movie techniques aren't shown in infoboxes?--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:29, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Part of the problem is that people are taking the word "wielder" too literally. If a character uses a sword in one chapter, they're a wielder. If a character is seen with a sword strapped to their back, they're a wielder. The real question people should ask themselves is, "Do we want a sword to be listed in the character's infobox?" I would argue that the answer should be "no" for the vast majority of these characters. ::Failing that, don't list via the infobox. Put a bunch of User tech::CHARACTER at the bottom of the page so that swords get listed in the character's infobox but the character isn't listed in this article. ''~SnapperT '' 21:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Given how this is a ninja world where they rely more on kunai and shuriken, than with swords, i also don't agree in listing them as genreic tools..and being a wielder is to be taken literally. That being said, the list is very big and maybe it should be cut down to how Cerez-sempai said to canon users, given how they over add users in the anime, etc, etc. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Eliminating all of the anime users isn't going to make the list any more manageable because there are still too many manga users whose only usage of a sword is carrying one. And that does not strike me as significant enough to bother listing them. Do what's done with kunai: Toroi makes significant usage of kunai, so he gets listed. Omoi makes significant usage of swords, so he gets listed. Mu is only seen with a sword on one occasion, so he does not get listed. This should be the guiding principle for all items. ''~SnapperT '' 22:43, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::By that principle, jutsu users should be aswell, since they use most techniques only once...unlike with kunai and shuriken that even the most basic ninja can use, kenjutsu is a speciality set, which means that if they use/carry blades, it means they received a certain amount of training for it, which makes it notable, much like users who base their fighting styles around the generic tools like kunai and shuriken...the fact is is we start to remove tools/techniques because some were used only once, the characters infoboxes will get very short very quickly...just because we only see one usage doesn't mean it's not significant...by that matter before we saw Madara using his gunbai in recent chapters, we shouldn't have him listed as user since we only saw him using it on one or two flashback pics, and turned out to be his signature weapon. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::But we do have that principle with jutsu. There are too many characters who have used Body Flicker Technique, so only special cases are listed. Too many characters have used swords, so only special cases should be listed. And it's not as though the infobox is the only way of informing readers that a character may or may not use swords. From Mu's article: "He also carried two swords strapped to his back which had slender handles and were also bandaged;" "While alive, he carried a pair of what resembles swords wrapped up in bandages." ::::::As I said, if you don't want to remove each and every person, at least suppress the list that appears in this article. ''~SnapperT '' 23:04, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::So then remove anime, movie and game users from it, but let it stay in a way that still appears in the actual characters infobox and it should lessen a lot. Darksusanoo (talk) 23:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) It is to my general knowledge that this wiki is for chronicleing the Naruto series. Failing to list information shown in the series is against the very purpose of this wiki. Like DarkSusanoo-shi said Kunai and Shuriken are standard weapons, Swords however prevalent they may be are not. (talk) 00:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan I like that User tech idea Snapper, it would control the list and still have people listed as wielders (which I think we should do). Now all we have to do if people decide to go with that, is to decide who stays on the article itself (possibly a set # of people or something life that. Picking out special cases would be kinda hard I think since most special case people have swords with names. I think though that any course of action would be fine with me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) : Well if we do that then why don't we keep the people who have shown Kenjutsu skills on the list and people that never used them but were seen with them be one the hidden list thingy. (talk) 17:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan ::That seems like a good starting point: hide all the characters that have only ever carried a sword and never been seen using one. If the list is still long then another limiter can be come up with. ''~SnapperT '' 20:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Went ahead and did this, finally. The infobox results are temperamental (for the moment, anyway) but the list is much shorter. Although I'm still of the opinion that wielders shouldn't be bothered with for swords. ''~SnapperT '' 18:52, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Orochimaru When did Orochimaru use sword in the manga?--LeafShinobi (talk) 17:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Wielders list This was discussed the beginning of the year so I thought I'd bring it back as the list is larger than it was before. How should this be shortened? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 12:52, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Types of Swords I was wondering if we should make a subcategory for the different types of swords seen in the series, similar to the one on the Kunai, Shuriken and Kusarigama pages? I've seen several different forms and shapes which are worth mentioning.--Tzao (talk) 16:13, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds like work for too little reward.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:29, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Isn't order a reward in itself? And that amount of work incorporated hasn't stopped anyone (myself included) from updating the other sites I've mentioned, besides its kinda already there with the reference to the land of moon and demons.--Tzao (talk) 18:06, November 11, 2014 (UTC) "famous users" Sigh...since the discussion was reached to only list "notable" users of a sword under "wielders" while the rest is listed in a hidden list, I want to ask how the criteria are to be a "notable user". For example, Atsui, Madara or Kisame...while I get that all are extremely skilled in kenjutsu, are they really notable enough to be listed under "wielder"? Kisame for example killed his team and master with the a sword, okay, but Mifune for example is a samurai who was trained in kenjutsu his whole life, yet is only listed under the "non-significant" list. Tobirama used a sword to kill Izuna, on of the strongest Uchiha - "non-significant". Atsui killed 5 or 6 Zetsu with his sword - "notable". I think there's a bit inconsistency present here. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 17:47, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :When I implemented the switch, my rule of thumb was, "Characters that I Snapper2 remembered using a sword." So obviously there's no actual criteria. Since the objective is to keep the visible list short, maybe the actual criteria should be to "list no more than # characters", where the # is currently unspecified. ''~SnapperT '' 18:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC)